iGeisha
by AlwaysDreamingAway
Summary: Carly really loved the trip of the iCarly gang to Tokyo. Now she decides that she wants to spend a whole school term in Japan! What will happen to the iCarly gang? It's mainly Seddie, but Carly is also involved.
1. Chapter 1

**iGeisha**

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

Carly really loved the trip of the iCarly gang to Tokyo. Now she decides that she wants to spend a whole school term in Japan! What will happen to the iCarly gang?

**Chapter 1**

"Come on Carly, just say it now! We don't want to wait the whole day!" Sam complained.

Carly walked through the living room of the Shay's apartment. She was very worried, one could tell from her face.

"OK…"

"Carly!!!"

"OK, OK, OK. I-"

"Hey guys, what's up? Has anyone seen my power drill? I need to finish my new sculpture because Mr. Evans wants to pick it up in 2 hours!" Spencer ran into his room again without waiting for an answer.

Sam and Freddie turned their heads to the front of the room again.

Freddie was startled. "When and where exactly did Carly go?"

Sam hit him in the stomach. It was her way to compensate frustration.

"It's so obvious that it's your fault, Freddelina. You should have watched her better. And isn't that what you always do? Staring at your beloved Carly?"

"You keep on giving me that same line every time, Princess Puckett. But that's no wonder because you're so dumb so you can't think of anything else!" Freddie grinned because he had found what was a good remark in his eyes.

"OW! SAM! STOP THAT!"

Sam had catched Freddie's arm and turned it on his back. There was no chance to escape her tight grip.

Carly watched her two best friends fighting. She wouldn't leave her safe place on the staircase behind the wall now.

* * *

It was the next day when Freddie and Sam got to know Carly's "secret".

Mrs Briggs informed the whole class during the english lesson.

"Class, I have to tell you something important about your classmate: Carly Shay won't be here the next term. She is going to spend it in Japan." Mrs Briggs smiled brightly. At least one of these horrible, nerve-racking iCarly gang members wouldn't be present for the next 6 months!

Sam and Freddie looked at each other. This was one of the rare moments the two of them had exactly the same facial expression: They were totally shocked, unable to speak or think.

Their paralyzation was interrupted by the school bell. Mrs Briggs quickly headed to the teacher's room to bring the good news to her beloved (Mr Howard).

"Are you crazy? You are my best friend! I understand that you didn't tell Fredwierd because he is the most unimportant person in the world, but why didn't you tell ME???" Carly recognized the hurt that was showing in Sam's eyes.

"Listen, guys. I'm sorry that you are told about this by Mrs Briggs and only yet, but if I had told you about my plans beforehand you wouldn't have let me go, I'm sure." Carly pleaded for an apology.

Freddie was the first to speak. "I guess there can't be anything done anymore." He looked very sad and wasn't able to look her in the eye. He was sure he would miss her more than anything else in the world.

Sam didn't say anything at all.

Carly hugged her. "Come on, Sam. Please don't be angry anymore. I don't wanna lose one of my best friends." She spoke in to the multitude of golden curls.

Sam was struggling.

"OK. But when you are in Seatlle again, you have to pay me a one year allowance of ham! And don't even try to escape your duties!"

"Agreed. And now let's all go to the Groovy Smoothy! I'm so thirsty!"

**So that was the end of the first chapter. Please rate and review! And if you like, please read also my other stories. Ideas are always welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

**Chapter 2**

"OK, guys. I guess I have to go now." Carly looked sad.

First she hugged Sam whose face was expressionless. The she hugged Freddie. Last one was Spencer.

"Don't forget to call me right after you arrived!" Spencer called after his sister.

Carly was already walking to the gangway. She turned around, now smiling and waving.

A few moments later she had disappeared.

Sam still didn't show any emotion.

Freddie tried not to cry, but it was useless. Tears were silently rolling down his cheeks.

Spencer was the one who was mostly like his usual self. It wasn't like he didn't care about Carly. Of course, he did. But he was an optimistic person, so he was convinced that Carly would be fine in Japan.

Sam was very unhappy that she was left alone in Seattle. Carly was her best friend. She was the person she trusted the most. Who would she talk to about her problems now?

* * *

Carly sat down on a seat beside the window. Looking at her watch she calculated it would take 20 hours till the plane would arrive at Narita aiport in Tokyo. She turned on her pear pod. Listening to her favorite music, she didn't notice she was falling asleep.

"This is an important announcement to all our passengers. Please fasten your seatbelts. We will shortly arrive at our destination. We thank you for travelling with American Eagle Airlines and wish you a nice stay in Tokyo."

Carly managed to slowly open her left eye. She catched a glimpse of the old lady sitting next to her. "Wake up, sweetie. Didn't you hear the announcement? You have to fasten your seatbelt!" With a motherly attitude she helped Carly.

20 minutes later Carly Shay was lucky to finally exit the plane.

Now she finally had arrived in the land of her dreams. She had always had an affection for Japan and now her dream came true. Suddenly she made a little happy dance. Her performance was interrupted by the ringtone of her cell phone.

"Carly Shay here."

"Hi Carly, it's Spencer. Have you already enjoyed the Japanese culture?"

"Spencer! You interrupted me!" Carly started to get angry aou of the blue.

"Hey, what is it? Don't be so mean! By the way, what did you mean with 'interrupt'?"

Oh shoot! Carly didn't thought about that. She didn't want to tell her brother about the embarrassing dance…

"Uh… well… Spencer, I have to go now. The airport staff is urging me to."

Hastily she flipped her cell phone shut.

Phew, that was close!

Her cell phone started to ring again, but she ignored it.

* * *

Spencer, Sam and Freddie were at the Shay's apartment. The three of them were bored.

Without Carly something was missing. She was the cheering up spirit of the group.

"Hey guys, I have a great idea."

Sam just rolled her eyes.

Freddie didn't say anything. Spencer couldn't tell if it was out of politeness or out of boredom.

Spencer sulked. "You know, it REALLY is a great idea! Don't you wanna hear it?"

Again no answer. Spencer decided he would just go on speaking.

"You know that Mr. Botch from across the block? He has a butcher shop and wants me to build a sculpture consisting only of meat, ham and other sausage products."

"YEAH!!!" Sam was in high spirits now. _(AN: Surprising, right? ;) )_

"OK. Let's do it." Freddie said. He wasn't in high spirits but he also didn't feel like going home and being bothered by his mother.

**I hope you liked it. I know, chapter 1 was very boring. I will try to make the story more interesting thorugh the following chapters. Ideas are always welcome. Please rate and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

**Chapter 3**

It was 3 pm when Spencer, Sam and Freddie arrived at Bushwell Plaza again. Each of them was carrying a large bag with meat, ham, steaks and such.

When they were crossing the lobby, Lewbert screamed:

"I'm smelling MEAT! Didn't you read the sign?" With his finger he pointed at a green sign beneath the reception. "NO MEAT ALLOWED IN THE LOBBY!" He seemed to be very angry.

"RUN!" Spencer screamed.

"NO RUNNING IN MY LOBBY!" Lewbert rose from his chair behind the reception desk, grabbed a mop and started to chase after them using the mop like a jousting stick.

It would have cost to much time to call the elevator so they decided to take the stairs.

Totally exhausted, the three arrived in front of the Shay's apartment.

"Man, that Lewbert guy ist getting on my nerves! Why is he against meat? Is he vegatarian now?"

"I don't care. I'll never gonna be a vegetarian, that's for sure. Cause mama LOVES her ham!" With that Sam grabbed a piece of ham out of her bag and eagerly chewed it.

"Sam, if you eat everything in advance, we'll never finish Spencer's sculpture in time!" Freddie started to get annoyed now. First they had to run because of Lewbert and then, when they were finally save, Sam had nothing better to do than eating the 'prey'!

Sam shot him an angry glare. "Wanna mess with me or what? You know, you better not, Fredward!"

"Or what? I'm not scared, Puckett! I don't see what's so good in letting you always do your thing! The only thing you can do is mess things up!"

Awesome… Carly had only been away since yesterday and Sam and Freddie were already fighting! This was too much for Spencer.

"GUYS! STOP IT!"

Sam and Freddie both turned their heads to look at Spencer.

"Listen. The fact that Carly isn't here now doesn't mean you can fight with each other all day. And now, let's make that sculpture!" Spencer had only realized a few seconds before that were still standing in front of the apartment door.

There is no way to describe the mess they saw through the opened apartment door.

Spencer slowly stepped into the apartment. He noticed his feet felt like they were glued to the bottom.

"What the hell has happened here?" Spencer looked around. He touched the sofa cushions and realized that they were wet.

I hope you liked this chapter better than the first 2. Please rate and review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

**Chapter 4**

Because the living room was uninhabitable now, Spencer, Freddie and Sam decided to eat at the Groovy Smoothie.

"I wonder how we can get our living room dry again…" Spencer sighed and sucked on his straw.

"Don't you wanna know who is responsible for this?" Freddie already had a suspicion.

"CHUCK!" Spencer got up and screamed.

"This time I get that bastard! I swear I will!" Both Freddie and Sam were surprised because of Spencer's outburst.

"You stay here guys, I gotta call Socko." Spencer rushed out the restaurant.

Sam just cocked an eyebrow and continued sipping her drink. She realized the cup was empty.

"Hey Fredward, Mama's thirsty. Buy me a drink?"

"Sam, what are you trying to pull this time? You already owe me 50 bucks for the last 25 drinks, remember?"

"Remember Benson, Carly is thousands of kilometers away from here. You have to get along with me for several months." Freddie was perfectly capable of the fact that this was a threat. And he absolutely had no desire to go to hospital the third time this month…

"OK. Which taste do you want?"

"Blueberry Blitz."

Freddie went to the queue before the counter.

Sam gazed after him.

"Sam, were is Freddie? I got big news for you!" Spencer had arrived breathless.

"He buys me a new drink."

"Hey Spencer. What did Socko say?"

"Guess what. I told him about the catastrophe in our living room and he invited us to stay at his place until everything is OK again."

"Cool. But how are you planning to dry the living room?"

"That's easy. I'm gonna install air condition and than I'll heat the whole apartment up to 40 degrees celsius so everything will be dry."

* * *

Socko lived in a small backyard apartment in the basement. It was an old house which was in desperate need for some repair work. There was no door bell so spencer just knocked.

The door opened with a loud screech.

"Hey Spencer. Come in."

Freddie and Sam were relieved when they saw the inside of the apartment. It was refurbished and cosy. They sat down on the yellow leather couch in Socko's living room. It was decorated with a green 70's wallpaper with a circle pattern. Apparently, Socko loved bright colors and patterns.

"These are Freddie and Sam. They're friends of my sister Carly."

"It's nice to have you here. Before I forget, let me show you your rooms."

"Hailey, come here and great our guests."

A girl with shoulder-length blond straight hair entered the living room. She didn't seem too happy about the guests.

"What?" she snapped and shot an angry glare at the three.

"This is my best friend Spencer, and these are his sister's friends Freddie and Sam." He made a gesture towards them while explaining.

"Sam is gonna share your room during their stay."

Hailey's green eyes darkened. There was a hostile aura around her.

Great! Just great! That would be SOOOOOOOO much fun! Sam thought sarcastically. Luckily, she knew how to defend herself.

"Freddie and Spencer, you will sleep in the room beside Hailey's."

Spencer yawned.

"I'm so tired. Let's go to sleep."

This was more like a filling chapter. In the next chapter you will get to know how Carly does in Japan meanwhile. Please rate and review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

**It's been a long while since I updated this story, so thanks for reading this. I hope you have fun! :)**

**Chapter 5**

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Miss. Are you Carly Shay from Seattle?"

Carly stood in front of a good looking japanese guy who was about 25 years old.

He held a sign that read "Carly Shay".

At first Carly thought that it was like in a movie. She suddenly remembered the Japanese language consisted of signs and not of letters. So how was this guy able to write western style?

She looked at him closely. He was still waiting for an answer.

"Oh, yeah. That's right. I'm Carly Shay. And who are you, Sir?" She had decided it was better to be as polite as possible.

"I'm Akio Taniguchi. I'm the eldest son of your guest family. So, let's go there."

"Nice to meet you."

Akio carried her luggage. They exited the airport and entered a dark car.

After only 5 minutes they arrived at the Taniguchi's house.

It was a huge white house surrounded by a little garden. Concerning what she had read before her trip, the japanese real estate prices are usually very high because there is too little habitable space. She concluded her guest family must be rich because most of the Japanese population is living in small flats or apartments.

The Taniguchi family were Akira Taniguchi, the father, Kaori Taniguchi, his wife, and their kids Akio, the eldest son, Naoki, the youngest son, and Megumi, their daughter.

"Konnichiwa", Carly said in almost perfect Japanese. In fact, that was one of the few Japanese words she knew. She had especially learned some basic words to impress her guest family.

"Konnichiwa", Kaori answered and then started to speak a lot of Japanese words Carly didn't understand at all. Akio bent over and informed Carly he would be her interpreter for the time of her stay. "My mother said she is very glad you have arrived safely in Japan and welcomes you at our house. Your room is upstairs. The bathroom is right across your room. She hopes you will enjoy your stay here."

"Thanks, Mrs. Taniguchi. I have a present for you." With that she gave Kaori a blue wrapped box with a yellow ribbon on it. It was a little statue of liberty. The whole Taniguchi family really loved her present.

"I think now it's time for you to unpack your bags. We are going to eat dinner in 30 minutes."

Akio showed Carly the way to her room and then left. Carly opened the door. The room was held in light pastel colors. It contained a bed, a study desk, a wardrobe and several cupboards.

She send a text to Spencer: "Hi Spencer, I arrived safely in Tokyo. My host family is great and I got an awesome guest room. Good night at you all. Carly"

Akio knocked at the door and told Carly it was time to eat.

* * *

Sam slowly opened her eyes. Who had the nerve to wake her up in the middle of her ham filled dreams? She tossed her blanket and ran to the door.

"Hey Sam, sorry, but Socko, Hailey and I got to go and help Socko's grandmother. She slipped and fell. Now her leg is broken and we have to get her to the hospital. Can I leave Freddie and you alone here?" It was Spencer and he was about to go.

"Uhm…" Sam scratched her head. "I guess it's ok…" Sam didn't quite realize what was going on because she was half asleep despite of her quick reactions.

"Ok, I think we will be back in a few hours. Oh, I nearly forgot: Could you two please finish my sculpture? Mr. Botch wants to have it tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, we'll do it. Bye." With that she closed the door and trudged to her bed. She lifted the blanket, slipped into bed and made herself comfortable. Just when she had closed her eyes, it dawned on her. With eyes wide opened she screamed: "NOOOOOOOOO!"

She ran out of bed again, opened the door and looked across the hallway. It was empty.

"Spencer, are you nuts? I'm not going to work together with Fredweird. You hear me? You can make your stupid sculpture alone!"

No answer, just the echo in the empty hallway. Obviously, Spencer had already left.

"Shit!" Sam kicked the door. She didn't care about the damage. It wasn't her house, wasn't it?

"Sam, what are you yelling for? It's 6 o'clock in the morning!"

Freddie had come across the hallway. He was wearing blue pyjamas and slippers.

"You better shut up and don't get on my nerve. And remember: I'm not going to work together with you because I hate you! Just keep that in mind, you dishrag!"

"Really, Sam, I don't get what you're talking about at all. Could you at least explain?"

Freddie was completely clueless. He reminded himself he was lucky just to live with his crazy mother and not with this blonde-headed demon over there who was making trouble all the time.

"Huh?" Sam needed a moment to think about what he had said.

"Didn't Spencer tell you? He wants us to finish his sculpture because it is due tomorrow morning."

"Why? Can't he do this by himself?"

"No, he has to help Hailey and Socko to take their grandmother to the hospital because she had broken a leg."

"OK?" Freddie was still sceptical.

"Whatever, I don't care. I'm just going to sleep again." Sam decided this was discussion was going nowhere and made her way to her room.

"For the first time in your life you had a good idea, Puckett." Freddie grinned and started running to his room. Sam's slipper only hit the closed door.

"You're gonna get this back, I swear!"

**Did you like it or not? Please review, but no flames please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

**This time it's only a short chapter, but I hope you read it anyways.**

**Chapter 6**

Carly examined the image of herself in the mirror. She had put on a red dress with tiny little white dots and white sandals.

"I think you should wear a jacket over it if you don't want to catch a cold." With that Akio handed Carly her jacket.

"Thanks, Akio. That is very considerate of you." They both smiled at each other.

"We are going now, mom. We'll be back in the afternoon."

"Alright, Akio. Take good care of Carly and have fun, you too." Kaori smiled and waved them goodbye. 'They would make a nice couple' she thought.

* * *

Freddie entered the kitchen of Socko's apartment. It was already 10 AM and he still hadn't eaten breakfast. At first he had thought about waking up Sam to eat breakfast together but then a voice inside his head reminded him it wouldn't be a good idea to wake up a sleeping monster.

He realised there was a sound of chewing. Around the corner Sam was sitting at the kitchen table and eating a t-bone steak.

"Sam, what are you eating there? Isn't this some material for Spencer's meat sculpture?"

"Maybe", she answered carelessly and shrugged her shoulders while chewing on the meat. Freddie had difficulties to understand what she was saying.

Suddenly a rush of anger was flooding Freddie's mind. Why did she always take what she wants without asking for permission? She only cared for herself! It was time somebody showed her some manners.

With a quick movement he managed to grab the rest of the t-bone steak.

"Stop that, Sam! It's not your's.", he yelled at the blonde.

"What the…?" Sam stared at him in astonishment. Then she suddenly rose up from her chair.

"This time I'm gonna get you Benson and then I'll beat the hell out of you, I swear!"

With a shout of rage she darted at Freddie and pinned him on the kitchen floor.

"Any last words, you wimp?"

She stared him in his eyes. She was dead serious. Their faces were only centimetres away.

She wouldn't look away because this would have been a sign of weakness. Freddie didn't say anything. He just looked her in the eyes. She realized he was examining her face and started to feel uncomfortable. Before she could think about it, Freddie had pinned her down on the floor.

"I've gotten stronger, Puckett. I'm not letting you hurt me anymore, is that clear?"

Freddie's voice was oddly cold.

"Benson, you get on my nerves. Just let me go, OK?" Sam was going to get annoyed by the dork's behavior. What the hell was going on the last days anyway? When did he get stronger than her?

Freddie released his grip but nevertheless continued to stare at her.

"The next time you won't get away so easily, Princess Puckett."

**Please review and no flames please!**


End file.
